


no guilty party

by sandyk



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, Political References, au from whenever Amy conceived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Amy opened her eyes and Adam was stubbornly still Adam. She sat back on the couch. "Let's not," she said.





	no guilty party

**Author's Note:**

> oh, there will be more of these. Thanks, a! title from the national's guilty party. no profit garnered, not mine.

Adam kissed Amy and it felt so familiar but still hot, so much better than Tate even though Amy was just as drunk but Adam knew how she loved his hand on her pussy. She closed her eyes and was surprised as she thought of Jonah. That wasn't good. That was one hundred percent not hot. She opened her eyes and Adam was stubbornly still Adam. She sat back on the couch. "Let's not," she said.

"Are you sure?" 

"Oh, God, this is so stupid, Adam, we're both drunk and depressed and sex is not going to make us feel better. I mean, it probably would, because ex-sex is great sex. But. We're divorced. I have to move on. I've been really shitty at moving on. You were dating a lingerie model. I almost had sex with a human garbage dump because he said I was attractive," Amy said.

"She just looked like a lingerie model, she's an administrative assistant at a meat rendering plant," Adam said. "She's probably dating someone who doesn't work part time at PetSmart."

"That's a good job," Amy said. "What does she want? Some CEO?"

"Basically," Adam said. "She's dating the CEO of the company that runs the plant."

"It renders meat, that's disgusting," Amy said. "I can't imagine work small talk about meat rendering."

"I should go home," Adam said. 

"You can sleep on the couch," Amy said. "And possibly leave the shirt? Maybe."

Adam smiled. "Sure."

She came into work hungover, again, wearing her comfy Obama t-shirt. She quickly changed out of it, and into a plain brown t-shirt. 

Her head was killing her but then she saw Jonah coming out of the break room. She smiled at him and let her hangover do the talking. "Do you have a minute?"

"Of course," Jonah said. He even smiled. "What's up?"

"You and Kelly aren't really serious, right? It's only been, like, ten weeks, right?"

Jonah just started at her. Amy said, "Anyway. I want, I feel like you, I kissed you because, it wasn't because I was going to die. It was because I wanted to. Also, I thought I was going to die. But like, Adam and I had that whole awful conversation the night before, I almost thought, like, we've broken up. We're broken up so it wasn't adultery when I kissed you. But I kinda thought it was."

Jonah nodded. His eyes were very wide. He had beautiful eyelashes. She said, "So I felt guilty. I felt super guilty. That's why I didn't talk to you. Like, part of me felt like maybe I sabotaged my marriage because I wanted to be with you. And I know that's not true, I know it, but it was in the back of my head. Sometimes I'm responsible, sometimes I'm just out of control, I feel like I have a block in my head that's holding me back. I should probably see a therapist."

"Maybe a really good idea," Jonah said. His voice was very flat. 

"But I want you. I want to be with you. I know you're seeing someone, but, come on. Kelly? I don't mean to be arrogant but would you really be with her if you knew, like, I like you?"

"I think you do mean to be arrogant and frankly mean," Jonah said. "You like me," he said slowly.

"I am sexually attracted to you, I like you, I think you about a lot," Amy said. "I have a horrible hangover."

"Okay," Jonah said. "Okay. I don't feel like, this is a lot to put on a conversation. I think I want some time."

"Great, great, that makes perfect sense," Amy said. She went off to the backroom and spent a few hours tagging boxes. Her head was really killing her. 

Dina came barging in. She said, "Hey, I heard you were wearing a political t-shirt this morning. You know you can't do that."

"Come on," Amy said. "No one said anything to Chris when he was wearing all those Lock Her Up shirts. Or those All Lives Matter shirts."

"Amy, stop it. You know how this works. Political shirts are ones with Democratic slogans or controversial matters like being against police brutality. We live in Missouri," Dina said.

"I wore it for five minutes before I changed into sometimes else, duh, Dina."

"You hear Kelly and Jonah broke up?"

"Oh," Amy said. 

"Yeah, I sent them both home," Dina said.

"Are you feeling okay? You didn't send Jenna home when her husband hand delivered the divorce papers during her shift. She was crying at the register. People complained," Amy said.

"Yeah, but this way we can all gossip about it without either of them walking in on it," Dina said.

"Oh, thank God, you're still Dina," Amy said. "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know, Jonah's got that pathological need to be liked, and Kelly sure does like him," Dina said. 

"Is pathological too strong?"

"We both know Jonah would be naked in three minutes if Garrett said he liked him," Dina said.

"Well, Garrett's his type," Amy said. 

"Not white? That's for sure," Dina said. 

"That's not true. I don't think Jonah lacks interest, I don't think that's his type," Amy said.

"Please, everyone we've seen him with is not white until he starts dating Kelly, who is the definition of white. When people make jokes about white women, 90% of those are about Kelly. If she doesn't love pumpkin spice lattes and wish she could wear yoga pants every day, I'll eat my khakis," Dina said.

"I think he likes being liked," Amy said. "But he likes people who challenge him."

"He gets hard when you beat him up," Dina said. "That's a good point. But the real question is why did Jonah suddenly man up? He was getting everything he wanted."

"Maybe he thought it was cruel because clearly they were never going anywhere," Amy said. 

"I know you hate her, but," Dina said. She paused. "That does kind of sound like Jonah."

Amy nodded a lot. "Anyone else got theories?"

"Marcus thinks it's because Kelly wants him and he's already called her. Mateo thinks there's no way Kelly wants Marcus but a high chance of Marcus masturbating to the thought that Jonah is finally single. Garrett felt compelled to tell us they have a very vanilla if frequent sex life because he can tell from the noises from the next room. It's not a theory about why they broke up, Garrett just wanted to share," Dina said. "Mostly everyone thinks Jonah dumped Kelly because he thought he had a chance with you."

"Wacky," Amy said. 

"Uh huh," Dina said.

She half expected Jonah to show up at her house. But he had a lot to chew over. As her headache faded and Emma was nice enough to her to let her help with her homework, Amy thought she had probably made a mistake. But she did care about Jonah.

She went to work and looked for Jonah. "He took the day off," Dina said. "Kelly didn't, so you can give her your condolences."

"I think she'd see right through me," Amy said.

Amy went into the photo lab to do nothing, she just liked the quiet. She liked the lack of cameras. Dina was her best friend and everything, but sometimes it was nice to be away from her eyes. 

She turned quickly when the door opened. It was Jonah and he closed the door behind him. "So," he said. "You like me."

"I like you that way," she said, smiling. 

She practically ran around the main table to kiss him, to be with him. It was the best kiss she'd had in ten years. Maybe longer. His hands just fit on her face. She started to tug at his shirt, his stupid long sleeve shirt, she couldn't believe he wasn't wearing a button down for once. He shoved off her vest and then he was groping her breasts. It felt so nice. He got her shirt up and reached behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra. He was great at that. 

She said, "Do you have a condom?"

He paused, "Oh. Yes. I mean no. But I know where Garrett and Dina stashed their condoms before they broke up. Probably other people." He let go of her and took his shirt as he reached into one back shelves and moved some film aside. She took her shirt off and her bra until he turned around with the condom. "Shit," he said, reverently.

"You look nice, too."

He tugged her pants down while she did the same to him. Part of her understood this was nuts, this was so totally nuts. She was actually going to have sex again in the photo lab. He lifted her up on the table and got her pants off. He was holding the edge of her underwear, and he said, "You're sure, right?"

"I am so sure," Amy said. She wiggled out of her own underwear while reaching for his dick. 

They were finally naked enough for sex and he was on top of her. "You're in really good shape," she said. 

"Thanks," he said. He was already inside her and she arched her back, grabbed at his ass. 

"Come on, come on," Amy said. 

She came so hard it felt like her eyes rolled back in her head and her toes curled around the plastic edge of the table. 

Jonah was very careful about getting off her so he could dispose of the condom. "Oh, wow," he said. "There's like twenty used condoms in this trash can. Does anyone empty this?"

"It gets a lot of use," Amy said. She delicately sat up and cleaned herself up. She actually had to go back to work. She had her pants and bra and shirt back on when she said, "Oh, I should empty it. I can pretend I was working."

"Your vest," he said, handing it back to her. "Milady. No, sorry, that sounds wrong."

"It's okay," she said. She kissed him and came out of the photo lab. She looked around but she didn't see anyone. She took the disgusting condom garbage out to the dumpster and then went back to work. She checked her phone and she had a few texts from Jonah. They were all awkward and somehow sexy.

Unbelievably, no one actually caught them having sex in the photo lab. It was really troubling to Amy. 

It actually took three weeks for anyone to realize they were dating. "On the one hand, why did it take them so long?"

"On the other hand," Jonah said. "Maybe you're being a narcissist."

"No, I'm not," Amy said. "I'm not. Everyone knew about Brett's wife getting a boob job."

"That's Brett. He's the coolest guy in the store," Jonah said.

"I'm not cool, I'm boring," Amy said.

"I like you anyway," Jonah said.

Dina told Amy "I knew from the first time you fucked in the photo lab. I didn't tell anyone, I figured you'd had enough humiliation."

"What humiliating about being with Jonah? You wanted to get with that, I haven't forgotten."

"The last person he dated was Kelly," Dina said. "It's embarrassing, Kelly's sloppy seconds. Kelly."

"Why do I believe you?" Amy shrugged. "I guess there's a lot going on at the store."

Jeff quit to be with Mateo, which was actually really romantic. The new district manager fired Myrtle even after Jonah and Amy found $18,000 in savings. Amy asked for a raise and got one, which was nice. 

She woke up warm and stretched. Jonah murmured next to her. He reached out, half asleep, and put his hand on her breast, he murmured again. She said, "Yeah, you love those boobs, don't you?"

Jonah blinked a few times and said, "I love your boobs."

"I love this Obama t-shirt. Besides Emma, I think it's the best thing Adam's given me."

Jonah pushed up her t-shirt and kissed her nipple. He used his teeth a little, with his tongue. She took his hand and put it in her panties, he got the idea very quickly. He spread her open and gently, gently started to fuck her with his fingers. She pushed her pussy down on his hand. She said, "Let's wake up like this every single day."

Jonah murmured something that sounded like okay but she wasn't really listening.


End file.
